


Hope on a burning pile

by Alicewritesstuff



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewritesstuff/pseuds/Alicewritesstuff
Summary: !!tw for attempted suicide and mental hospitals!!Ranboo is mental ill and gets adopted by Karlnapity
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, karl/sapnap/quackity
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Ranboo and the fate of death

This was it. 

He was up on the roof, death was right in front of him. All he had to do was jump. 

Ranboo took a deep breath. The voice slowly getting louder and louder in his head telling him to do one thing, jump. 

He started to shake. He took a step back. Was he really going to to do this? Was he going to end his own life? 

The hybrid thought. He looked down, one jump would definitely end his life. He took a shaky breath, he nodded he had to do this. 

He took another step, this time forward. He looked down, then back, no one was stopping him. 

Then the voice became overwhelming, 

Jump 

Jump 

Jump 

Jump 

The voice said to him, it got so loud, louder than ever before. It was shouting, screaming at him to jump. There was a ringing in his ears, tears began to fall from his eyes that clouded his vision. He clutched his hands against his chest hoping that he could stop the tears. 

It was getting bad, sure he had people who gave him food and told him that they cared for him but the voice told him it, all of it, was a lie. 

He believed the voice, it was always there for him after all. When no one else was, it was there, it had to be right, right? 

“HEY!” Ranboo turns to see three men “what are you doing up here?” The brunette of the three spoke 

Ranboo panicked, the voice was yelling at him to jump, oh how badly it wanted him to jump. 

Ranboo felt more tears burn his skin. 

“Hey, it’s ok, step away from the edge, talk to us okay?” The one with a bandanna said. 

Ranboo could barley hear the words as his ears started to ring. The voice became insufferable. 

Ranboo felt his breath hitch, his stomach than growled. He hadn’t eaten all day he forgot. The hybrid took a deep breath looking at the three worried men. “Step away from the edge okay?” “I can’t, he’ll be angry if I don’t-“ “they don’t matter, are you sure you want to end everything right here when you have so much to live for?” 

The half endermen felt more tears swell up in his eyes as he asked himself a simple question, 

What did he have to live for? 

He had no family he knew of, the hospital he was in sucked and the voice told everything was bad. The voice wouldn’t let him eat, sleep or drink anything for 9 hours now, leading him here. 

Ranboo shook his head “I don’t have much to live for actually...” he said just loud enough for the man in the hoodie to hear. “What do you mean? Please come with us, I’m sure this isn’t the way out.” 

It was wasn’t it? The voice told him to do this, so surely it was right, right? 

The hybrid took a step towards the men. “He said this was the only way I-i don’t know another way, he’s always been with me so I listened.” Ranboo explained 

He was the voice of course, it had been there since he was seven when his own father wasn’t around. It was still speaking to the half endermen, inside his head it was screaming, yelling at him to jump. 

“Well don’t listen to him if he’s telling you too jump off a building!” The one in the beanie said “I have too, if I don’t-“ “you don’t have too! This isn’t the way!” The brunette said 

Ranboo felt sweat burn his forehead. Was he going to listen to the men? “I have no good reason to listen to you.” He says “please let us help you, don’t do this.” 

The half endermen hesitates, he had two options. 

Either jump off the building ending his own life, or he could go with the three men promising him a better life. Which was he to choose? There is a finally a choice for him. 

Was he going to take it? Did he really want to do this? 

Ranboo took another step away from the edge. “I-I don’t know what I should do, the- he is telling me to jump, but I don’t know if I want too.” 

The half endermen sighs, “I-I want, need someone to help me.” He said 

“I don’t wanna do this, please, help me.” He said to witch he got his hand grabbed and the three men ran him off of the roof and into the building. “Do you have any family?” He didn’t, “no, not that I’m aware of.” Ranboo said 

The men nodded in sync, which scared him a bit. “Where are you staying? Who’s taking care of you?” “In the mental hospital in the next town.” With that they took him to their car, ready to get him back to where he was before. “Just relax, where going to help you alright?” Ranboo nodded as they started to drive. He yawned softly as he felt himself drift off to sleep. 

‘Safe’ is what he thought, he felt safe.


	2. Ranboo and getting adopted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumbass deleted the work on accident I’m so dumb I’m sorry-

Ranboo’s eyes slowly fluttered open. They had reached the mental hospital the half endermen was currently staying at. It was about a thirty-minute drive from what he had heard from the brunette in a multicolored hoodie. 

The hybrid sighed as he walked in, he was never going to hear the end of it from Puffy. She knew about ‘him’ or the voice, despite not knowing what it is exactly or where it came from, she helps him anyway. The four walked into the building to which Ranboo was immediately met with concern and worry from Puffy. At the same time, she was mad, pissed if you will. 

She knew not to ask too many questions due to the boys anxiety. But she still wanted to know so much, is he okay? Who are these people? And so on, Puffy went to talk to the three men as Ranboo went to go further into the building. 

“Hey Sam, can you go watch Ranboo for me? I’m gonna talk to them.” She said pointing at the three, he nodded as he went to go follow the other. 

Puffy nodded slowly walking up to the three. “Okay, who are you three?” She asked, “I’m Karl, these are my fiancé’s Quackity and Sapnap.” Karl answered, “Where did you find him?” 

“Rooftop, He was about to jump.” Sapnap Said in response, Puffy gasped “it was it again wasn’t it?” She whispered to herself “what’s it, exactly?” Quackity asked “it’s the voice In his head. We don’t know why he has it and he doesn’t remember so that’s what we’ve been working on.” 

The three fiancé’s we’re shocked. Never had they excepted that a teen they found on a roof to have a voice in his head. They had so many questions, none of them could be answered. “He told us he no family, is that correct?” To which Puffy nodded “his parents died in a car accident when he was ten, we don’t know if he has any siblings.” 

Karl was the first to say something “and how old is he now?” They were met with an answer they hated “16, he was in an orphanage until he was thirteen and started to hear the voice in his head, they moved him here in hopes me and Sam could help.” 

“I see, is there any chance we could take him in?” 

“Karl!” 

“What?"

“Let’s talk about this first.” The man in the beanie said 

“Sounds to me like you're just jealous that someone will take away our attention.” The one in the bandanna said 

“No I’m not Sappy!” The black-haired man said, “I’m just saying that we need to turn our guest bedroom into a room for him and so much more, are you guys ready for all that?” 

They both nodded “me and Karl we’re actually going to bring up the possibility of getting a kid sooner than after we’re all married. More importantly,” He said smiling before the next bit “are you ready?” 

The black-eyed man was shocked, for some reason he hadn’t expected him to ask him what he had wanted. “I... want this, I’m just scared of becoming a dad.” Quackity said to which he got a comforting hand on his shoulder from Sapnap. 

“It’s okay, we’ll be there the whole way. Plus you’ll have someone in the house when me and Karl are gone.” He says to which he earns a nod. 

“Okay, I think I’m ready” they all looked towards Puffy. 

Puffy smiles at the three “I’m so glad you all want to help him, he really needs more than me and Sam.” She said,id “though I still want to be in touch, I want to know how’s he’s doing of course so can you all give me say, a weekly check up on how he’s doing?” The brunette nodded “of course! We look forward to talking to you!” 

With that she had them start filling out paperwork for the adoption process. It went faster considering there were three of them. Once they were done they went to surprise the half endermen. 

Let’s just say he was surprised when he learned not only was he getting a dad but three of them. 

Ranboo was excited, but scared. He didn’t know what his new life was going to be like. Either way he accepted it with open arms. 

He got in the back of mini van with Puffy and Sam. With that Ranboo was ready for a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!- Alice/Mei


End file.
